


Connie and the Creampuffs

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Titillating Tesco Tales (A.K.A. The Food Porn Series) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, DO NOT try this at home (or work), Defilement of pastry products, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Masturbation, Messy, Other, Semi-Public Sex, This is not an accurate representation of Tesco employees, Utter disregard for hygienic work practices, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: It had started in college, when he’d decided to specialise in Bakery and Patisserie for the third year of his catering course. A whole year dedicated to bread, cakes, pastries, puddings, desserts and cream.

  Connie loved cream. The glossy, luscious white that could be silky smooth or thickly whipped, tailored to perfection it was the perfect medium for a blissful afternoon. Slathered on thick for a bulging mouthful, or drizzled lightly for a delicate taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> For Zeds_Dead. I kept my promise! XD

It had started in college, when he’d decided to specialise in Bakery and Patisserie for the third year of his catering course. A whole year dedicated to bread, cakes, pastries, puddings, desserts and _cream_.

Connie _loved_ cream. The glossy, luscious white that could be silky smooth or thickly whipped, tailored to perfection it was the perfect medium for a blissful afternoon. Slathered on thick for a bulging mouthful, or drizzled lightly for a delicate taste.

He’d never admitted to anyone else about his late night, and daytime, fantasies involving the versatile dairy product. He had shied away from involving bed partners and locked his sinful urges away, only letting them peek through the prison bars when he sped past the dairy aisle in Tesco; the temptation to stick around and gaze lustfully over them almost too inviting.

It was only by chance that he saw the ‘apply now’ sign hovering over the fresh baked bread, his eyes had wandered over to where an employee was restocking the freshly filled doughnuts; the thought of being able to handle the products; watch them puff up; plunge them so full of cream it oozed out the other end; slather and enrobe them with rich, thick and fluffy cream. It made him tremble in delight.

Connie could barely get to the application website fast enough. He’d waited for his response for a little over three weeks, chewing his nails and barely sleeping at night. He was desperate for this position in more ways than one. He’d squeaked in delight when the email confirmation came through with a time for his interview; everyone assured him it was only a formality, his qualifications and experience alone put him at the top of the list in terms of desirability.

The interview was a breeze, barely ten minutes and he was away with a start date and time.

On Monday morning his fantasy would begin.

* * *

6:21am, Monday 7th November was the first time Connie whipped up his first batch of cream for Tesco Bakery. Gallons of the shudder inducing liquid swirling in the industrial machine, getting thicker and thicker until Connie could run his gloved fingers through the whip to check its consistency. He couldn’t look away from the way it slid between his fingers as he called over his shoulder that it was ready.

Connie wanted to _bathe_ in the stuff as he and another worker tipped up the vat to decant huge mounds of the thickened cream into piping bags. He ran his hands up and down the plastic sheathes to dissipate the air bubbles and tried _very_ hard to keep hsm semi hard cock in check.

He wanted to drool over his supervisor’s shoulder as she showed him how to pipe the cream per their regulations; the direction of the swirl, the speed and pressure, the different amounts per product. After he reverently piped each of the products correctly she beamed at him and left him to fill the eclairs. _Oh fuck yes._

They were open face style eclairs; lines of choux pastry slit lengthways ready to be graced with vanilla cream before being smothered in Belgian milk chocolate and finished with a white chocolate cross detail. They were one of the most popular offerings alongside the apple pie choux buns and sea salt crusted caramel profiteroles. They were also Connie’s favourite dessert.

He was barely hanging on by the end of the day, but he dutifully offered to clean out the machines whilst his supervisor logged the day’s stock usage. He was alone for the first time all day.

Connie made quick but thorough work of cleaning every surface and appliance used, all except for the furthest counter hidden behind a wall partition. The counter where the lackluster eclairs were placed for disposal. Some were just pitiful pastry, others were filled and coated but looked sloppy and undesireable, and a few were half filled with cream and unsalvageable; just as Connie liked them.

He was panting as he fished his rock hard cock out of his checkered pants, tip drooling and skin so hot to the touch. He’d waited all day for this. Hours upon hours of imagery flooded his mind in seconds as he _finally_ slid his cock into one of the half filled eclairs. The sensation of cool cream smeared on the underside of his cock was so heavenly he whined at the feeling. He cradled the pastry as he bucked his hips, the cream oozing and frothing around him, the ridges of the pastry popping against glands of his cock. The slick back and forth caused the eclair to disintegrate and pieces to collect at the base of his cock. He whimpered as the friction all but disappeared and hastily grabbed a second half filled eclair, groaning far too loudly as he tightened the second helping around his throbbing cock. He pounded into his fist and watched as a blob of thick cream clung valiantly to the head of his cock. He thrust faster and watched with wide eyes as it dislodged and careened onto the stainless steel counter.

Everything was so loud inside his head as he came that he missed the quiet gasp. Pearly white come shot out of his cock, his balls drew up and his stomach clenched as he filled the defiled pastry with his own cream. Thick drops of come dripped from the end of his fist and mixed with the mess all over the counter and floor. His head was so loud, so clouded with the afterglow of one of the hardest orgasms of his life that he almost missed the stifled whine a few feet away.

Fear shot through him as he realised he wasn’t alone anymore. He was caught. Caught with the eclairs in the bakery. Cream and pastry clung to his softened cock as he cautiously turned to face his guest. His _supervisor._ He wanted to bury his face in his hands but he couldn’t, they were covered in pastry, cream and _come_. His cock twitched and he moaned lowly as a new fantasy took root.

Connie jumped slightly as his supervisor stepped closer, eyes wide and trained on his messy cock. She licked her lips and shot a pleading look at him. He had no idea what was going to happen but he nodded anyway. She dove to her knees and stuck out her tongue, kitten licking at the creamy debris and grinding her hand against her crotch. She writhed and panted on the floor as she dutifully cleaned Connie’s cock, sucking the cream from around the hardening head and nibbling on the leftover pieces of pastry.

Once he was clean and half hard again she stood on wobbly legs, wiping her mouth and flushed cheeks. She looked almost shy as she indicated to the rest of the imperfect eclairs, “We can take them home y’know.” She bit her lip and smiled timidly, “I can take them and maybe you could- could _eat_ them. With me. Eat them with me.”

Connie groaned and darted forwards, placing a hesitant kiss on her lips. She responded eagerly with her tongue when he chased the lingering sweet cream inside her mouth.

“I would like that _very_ much, Sasha.” He sighed happily, thinking he’s finally found something he’s longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
